leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Magician (Ability)
Magician (Japanese: マジシャン Magician) is an Ability introduced in Generation VI. Effect In battle When a Pokémon with Magician hits another Pokémon with a damaging move, it will steal the held item of the Pokémon that it hit. Magician will not activate if the user already has a held item. , , and do not activate the Ability; will activate the Ability only if it deals damage. , , , , , and will steal or destroy the target's held item before Magician steals it. Sticky Barb transfers with its own effect before Magician can steal it. Magician will not activate if the Pokémon is holding a Gem even if the Gem is consumed when using the move, but will activate if the Pokémon's held Power Herb is consumed when using the move. If a target's consumable held item is triggered by the move (such as a Focus Sash or Lum Berry), it will be consumed before it can be stolen. If a target holds a Focus Band or Rocky Helmet, it can be activated by the move, then be stolen by Magician. If the Pokémon with Magician faints when using the move (such as due to the target's or held Rocky Helmet, or due to the Pokémon with this Ability using a recoil move or a ), Magician will not steal the item. If the move of the Pokémon with Magician triggers , so that it no longer has the Ability Magician, it cannot steal an item. Magician activates after the last strike of a multi-strike move. Magician activates even if the user is switched out by or or the target is switched out by or . activates after Magician, so the Pokémon that has Pickpocket will always end up with the item if the move is a contact move. If has the Ability Magician (due to etc.) and uses , Magician activates before it changes form. It cannot steal from a Pokémon with , unless the move causes the Pokémon with Sticky Hold to faint. It cannot steal Mail or a Z-Crystal. It cannot steal a Griseous Orb if either Pokémon is , a Plate if either Pokémon is , a memory if either Pokémon is , a Drive if either Pokémon is , a Mega Stone if either Pokémon can Mega Evolve using it, a Blue Orb if either Pokémon is , or a Red Orb if either Pokémon is . Outside of battle It is unknown if Magician has an effect outside of battle. Pokémon with Magician In other games Description |If the Pokémon lands a move on a target when it's not holding an item, it will get the item that the target is holding!}} |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * A befriended is revealed to have Magician as its Ability. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=魔術師 |zh_cmn=魔術師 / 魔术师 |fr=Magicien |de=Zauberer |it=Prestigiatore |ko=매지션 Magician |es=Prestidigitador |vi=Ảo Thuật Gia }} |2color= }} Category:Item-manipulating Abilities de:Zauberer es:Prestidigitador fr:Magicien it:Prestigiatore ja:マジシャン zh:魔术师（特性）